Within A Storm
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: In this, Light brings L back to life and no longer works for HQ. has a depressed Light and stuff. hope you all like. Thought we needed more Death Note fics though
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Light brings L back to life in this but he no longer works at HQ. He has already paid for his punishment of being Kira and now has Shinigami eyes and is self-harming. But what is the payment of bringing someone back?

L and Light couple.

Chapter 1=Wanting Something New

Light P.O.V

I now worked at a cafe. After being caught by Near and paying for my crimes and doing my time, I now worked as a normal human in a cafe. Near and Mello checked in on me knowing I still had my powers due to my eyes. They also knew that I was a self-harmer.

"Hi Mihael" I said in a soft voice useing Mellos name so only he heard. He smirked. "Smart-ass!" he said. The 2 didn't care if I used my powers occasionally so long as it wasn't around so many people and if it was only around them and some detectives. "So what can I get you 2?" I asked.

"Heard you had a new chocolate cake special and a new hot chocolate supreme. I want to try it." Mello said. The 2 are dateing if you are curious so they are almost always together. "Just coffee for me." Near said with a smile. Near was the type who basically sat weird and stuff but I had learned that both

him and Ryuzaki have aspergers. I honestly didn't care and just wanted Ryuzaki back. Yeah. I saw the alias' more as names than the real names no matter how much I had shinigami eyes!

I had even used a spell Ryuk and another Shinigami gave me to bring Ryuzaki back. I started wheezing heavily knowing the spell was taking effect. I was getting ill from what Ryuzaki had. I was having a heart attack. "Light! Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Taro my fellow coworker asked. I nodded. "Hospital..now!" I said between words.

-Later-

Ryuzaki P.O.V

I got to HQ. Only a few past members still worked there. Matsuda did because he thought there was still good in Light and supported him no matter what but the others quit. Near, Matt, and Mello took the others jobs(those 3 didn't die in this) as well as Misa who no longer had her memories or her notebook. She seemed more cheerfull now.

"Yo Ryuzaki. Good to have you back." said Matsuda. I knowticed Misa was holding his hand and smiled. About time! I was tired of her clinging onto Light.

Then I knowticed a lack of Light. "Light no longer works here and he's in the hospital if you're curious on his whereabouts." Near said, watching me. Sometimes having 2 aspies the other understood you easy. "He did something, didn't he?" I said. Near nodded. "Light cares a lot about you, Ryuzaki. He even turned himself in feeling bad for what he did.

It's why his punishment was so light. He quit being a detective and as a detective I am guessing he brought you back. It's why he's probably hospitalized." Near told me. "He was couthing up blood and having a heart attack at work but he should be fine in a few days." I growled feeling mad at Light for doing this to himself...for me.

Then Near, Matt, and Mello hugged me tightly. "We like him too. He's been like a brother to us but his father kicked him out and he's been through a lot." Matt said. I then saw the chocolate cake on the counter. Mello smiled. "He got it for me at work. Light now works at a cafe. He said it was on the house." Mello said. I smiled. Light was always such an angel despite his

cursed powers. "Guess I will go visit him then." I said. "Thanks guys." the 3 of them nodded at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Roomies Again!

Light P.O.V

I remember visiting my dad when he had his heart attack. The hospital was pure white. I looked around. It was the same. Misa and Tohu visited. Tohru was a new friend and he also was an ex-Kira and he bitched me out about the inproper misuse of our powers or something and how we try to be carefull and shit. I sigh. I honestly don't give a shit...especially with my life. I rubbed my arms hard but being here I couldn't cut.

A nurse entered. "You have a visitor." she said. Probably Tohru returning to bitch at me again. The guy was married to Matt and felt responsible for me as a best friend.

"If it's the last guy, I am..." I began. "It's a guy in a white shirt and jeans." she said. "I don't want to let him in because he isn't whearing shoes." I sighed. "It's fine. Let him in." I replied. She nodded. "Oh and Light. You talk in your sleep. Whoever it is. You should tell them. I am sure the young man would love to hear it." she said smileing. I sighed. "I doubt it, mame. I ruined any chances I had." I said. Everyone now knew that I was Kira. Some

wanted autographs. Some were beyond pissed because I killed their families and it was split 50/50 down the middle so now...I no long gave a shit on my notebook.

The world was how it was and we were suppose to let the cops and detectives do things their way. Now that they knew Kiras existed they sometimes asked for their help though. I was an ex-detective too though feeling like I failed everyone especially Ryuzaki. I rubbed my arm even harder now. The door opened and I hid my reddened arm under the covers. Years of practice taught me how to hide shit from him. Ryuzaki entered the room watching me and sat down. "Wanted to see you. Heard you were in the hospital.

What happened?" he asked.

I took a drink of water next to me. "As you heard. I had a heart attack." I answered. He sighed. "And I highly doubt you had nothing to do with it. I knowtice your eyes are now pure red. So what is my name, Light?" he asked. "It's L Lawliet. However I honestly like alias' better." I said with a shrug. "Near knows this one." Ryuzaki sighed. "Why would you do this?" he asked.

Ryuzaki P.O.V

He gazed at me. "I shouldn't have had you killed. I care too much for you and it shouldn't have happened. I brought you back and I didn't care if it hurt or not Ryuzaki. That's why." he said. I scowled at this and pulled him into my arms. He winced at this. "You'll be living with me and I am going to look after you. Since we know about you now, we don't need handcuffs...although you would look beyond adorable in them...my Kira-kun." I said with a soft hum. He was quite. I sometimes teased Light. "This is for what I did isn't it?" he finally said.

I chuckled. "Yes. Glad you caught on." I said, laughing. He pouted at this, making him even more adorable...if possible.

-A Couple Days Later-

Light P.O.V

Ryuzaki picked me up from the hospital after I was released. When we got home I began making dinner. "What are you cooking. Please let it be cake!" he asked. I sighed. "You need to eat something healthy at times. How about this. I will make a healthy pasta and later will make a chocolate strawberry cake, Deal?" I asked.

I knew Ryuzaki enough. People on the spectrum didn't like to change their routine but they should try something new. Once he stole a bag of my chips thinking they were sweet and found they weren't.

"Hai! I will." he said. I then smiled at this and began cooking lasagnia. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=His Return

Light P.O.V

Near and Mello visited the next day. "So what did you do that pissed off Ryuzaki?" Near asked me. "What makes you think I did something?" I asked. Near rolled his eyes. "I know you, Light. No way in hell would you of all people let Ryuzaki go and him comeing back...and you in the hospital!

You know that Ryuzaki and I are not morons!" he sighed. That I did know. Most thought otherwise but I knew these 2 could go to several advanced schools or other places. There was a reason Ryuzaki was named the top Detective after all!

Footsteps came downstaires and Ryuzaki came downstaires with the cake that I promised him. "Light-kun promised me cake." he said. Near chuckled at this. "Well now that we know you are ok, we will leave you to be." he said. I nodded and the 2 left. Ryuzaki sat down eating apparently cake for breakfast. I grabbed a yogurt and coffee.

I barely ate at times or felt like cutting. Ryuzaki watched me quitely.

"You alright?" I asked. "Was going to ask you the same thing?" he said. I smiled. "Well as you heard, my dad kicked me out. Near, Matt, and Mello kind of check in on me and I no longer work at HQ. I work at a cafe." I said. "Why. Even when you weren't honest you were a great detective!" he said. "We could use more ex-Kiras and Kiras working for us. You saw we had a ex-thief helping us." he said.

As much as I liked it yeah I did. I honestly thought it was a bad idea and thought the 2 would turn on him. I was worried about him at the time.

"Yeah. I remember." I said. "You are really good at useing your head no matter what people say about you." He smiled. "So please come back! I could use your help." he said.

Ryuzaki P.O.V

A lot of people now hated Light but Near,Matt,Mello, Matsuda, Misa, and I didn't. The others that quit did. "Please. It would help a lot." I said, squeezing his hand and massaging it. He blushed at this. I smirked knowing exactly where it made him feel good. "Please with your favoriteist chips ever on top...Light-kun!" I begged. He sighed. "Fine." he said, laughing. I smiled at this. I win! Victory!

-A Couple Days Later-

Normal P.O.V

"I see Ryuzaki convinced you, Light. Misa isn't surprised. You 2 are a good couple and she wants wedding invites." the girl said. "We're dateing?" Light asked. Ryuzaki kissed Light's cheek and smiled. "I guess so." he said with a smile.

-The End-

Notes=Kind of a short fic and stuff. Plan on writing more though so don't worry. 


End file.
